The Wrong Type
by Jian-Kenkoku
Summary: The Fire-starter Dexholders are all powerful, but one of them is a little different...Rated T for literally one word. Sorry about the incompleteness, I just wanted to post this somewhere.


The Wrong Type

Black, Pearl, Sapphire and Gold were all sitting along a bench in the Viridian Gym. Green sat on the floor, cross-legged, facing them with his eyes closed in a disapproving way. All four juniors had very uncomfortable looks on their faces, as if they were about to given some sort of hard questioning.  
"Now," Green started, and all four juniors flinched, "I, as well as your other seniors, have been tasked to train you four in how to not only effectively utilize, but refine your battling skills." He stopped, and pulled out a Pokéball. "Especially that of the ultimate technique."  
In a flash of smoke and light, Charizard appeared standing over Green, and looked down at the four trainers. "Any questions so far?"  
A hand shot up, and without waiting to be called on, Gold blurted out, "But I'm already a great trainer! And plus, me'n Wild Girl already know how to use the ultimate techniques!"  
"Not t'be on tha same side as Gold here, but Ah agree. We already used th'ultimate techniques in tha battle 'gainst Guile Hideout!" Sapphire added on.  
Green looked between the two, and smirked knowingly. "So you think that because you have helped take out one Pokémon with that technique, you have it mastered? Don't make me laugh," he said, and the smirk was suddenly replaced by a dark scowl.  
Though the other two visibly flinched from the scolding, Sapphire and Gold held their ground. "Yeah, I do. I worked three months to get that damn technique down, not to mention the fact that it was Crystal that did quality control the whole time."  
"I didn' hav' that long, but I managed t'keep up, along with the rest of y'all."  
"Then I am sorry to say that neither was enough. Crystal, while her technique is good, can't possibly know the full potential of this technique if she let you off that easily. And Sapphire," he said, turning to the girl, "I noticed that you were the one most burnt out after defeating Guile. So even though yours was possibly the most powerful of your fellow juniors, your efficiency was very poor." Seeing both fail to back down, he turned away from them and said, "If you truly wish to impress me, come." His hand beckoned the two of them. "Show me."

"Are you sure about this?" Gold shouted across the arena. "I don't want us to accidentally burn you to a crisp, Senior. That would be a shame after all the effort it took to rescue you!"  
"Hey, do ya really think this 's a good idea?" Sapphire whispered to Gold. "I mean, what if we actually hurt 'im? Then who'd teach th' other juniors?" she said, pointing to the two boys watching from the bench.  
"Go Gold!" "Beat him out, Sapphire!" the juniors cheered.  
"Shut up over there!" Green quieted them.  
"Tch!" Gold dismissed her with a wave. "In that case, WE can teach 'em.  
Across the stage, Green watched the two whisper and talk as they got their Pokémon ready. Finally he shouted, "Alright, let's see what you got! Charizard, get ready," he said softly. The Flame Pokémon nodded and steadied itself.  
"Let's see if you can walk the talk, bitch! Exbo, Blast Burn!" "Toro, you too!"  
"Now! Blast Burn!"  
The two massive jets of flame collided, and Black and Pearl were blown off their seats into the wall behind them from the initial impact.  
"Yeeargh!" Gold steadied Exbo as he watched the inferno get bigger. Sapphire looked over at him and yelled, "How much longer?!"  
Trying to shade his eyes for a second, he tried to find Green's figure through the orange and yellow flames, but to no avail. He did see Toro struggling to keep up, and yelled back, "I dunno, but you look like you'd barely last two seconds in bed!"  
"Now ain't th'time!" Sapphire yelled back angrily. Toro fired up from her trainer's emotional flare. "Besides, yew don't look much better, idiot!"  
Checking up on Exbo, Gold started to worry when he saw that the Fire type was starting to droop a lot. Shit man, he thought, how long does this guy go? Now I know why Blue's got her hands all over him...

On the benches, Black and Pearl had recovered, and were kneeling over the bench, watching with utmost awe. The terrible and yet beautiful flames were easily ten times the power of a flamethrower, probably more.  
"Hey, look over at Green," Pearl said, patting Black on the shoulder. Black focused his eyes in Green's direction, to see that the young gym leader's face was cool and calm as he kept a hand steadied on Charizard's neck. The fire-breathing dragon seemed to have no difficulty keeping up his gigantic blaze.  
"Wonder when they'll give up," Pearl commented, as Black looked over at the other side to see Gold and Sapphire struggling to maintain their focus.  
Apparently soon.  
"Enough!" Green shouted, and there was a BOOM as Charizard stomped and let forth a shockwave of flame that knocked back everybody in the gym. Sapphire and Gold stumbled backwards onto each other as their exhausted Pokémon withdrew into their Pokéballs, too tired to move or resist anymore.  
Green watched the two start to get up, scowled, and said, "Forget it already. You guys are all too hot headed and impatient. Pushing yourselves past your limits...even HE learned not to do that anymore." He had walked towards the exit door, and once there, glanced around at all the downcast faces around him. Sighing angrily, he placed his hand on the door knob. "Look, I..." He paused, halfway out the building. "I picked the wrong type. This is more Red's kind of crowd," he added as he closed the gym door, leaving four very confused, very worried juniors.


End file.
